


At Your Will, Apprentice

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Family Loss, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: Our familiar Rebels get caught by an undercover intergalactic mafioso known as The Supplier. A while later the youngest rebel gets sold to Supplier's favourite customer - Darth Maul.Alternate description:There's one Fate, and two paths to tangle together until they can reach their goal - a certain feeling.





	1. Sold Meeting

"Dumb junk bots!" Angry zabrak announced his entrance into war supplier's place by that. 

 

There were a lot of droid models standing proudly for display. The walls of this rather small room were decorated with inactive weapons, guns, blasters and alike. The Supplier, known by no other name, was the one who supplied lower rate warriors with cheap droid armies, light yet intact weapons, and even servants and slaves, come the need. 

The Supplier sat calmly, not surprised by the reaction. He'd dealt with customer complaints a lot. That Zabrak was one of his regular customers, he'd developed certain friendly bond with him by now. Either that, or he didn't have any nerves left to spare today. He had to deal with the capture of few quite valuable (and profitable sellable) group of rebels today already.

"Sorry, Maul. You know how hard it is for me - to get my hands on quality product nowadays"

"Who came up with a snowman design for droids?! One blind man dealt with five of them. A blind man, do you hear me? They are too easily overpowered. I'll need a lot of better droids, weapons, and..." Zabrak would have raged on, but froze suddenly, looking across the room, where recent prisoners did the same in fear. 

A group of oh so familiar rebels were sitting on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs; they were well secured by the Supplier's guard bots. Two of them - as Supplier has figured, the Force wielders - had collars around their necks, preventing them from using the Force. 

"Liking what you see, Maul? Caught this bunch today. Plannin' on sellin' them later for a good price." The Supplier caught his surprised look, "Hey, you know any of them?" 

A sly smile appeared on Maul's face, his eyes meeting fearful look of the youngest of the rebels for a moment. 

"Heard of them." He acted much more pacified suddenly, "So, about the droid armies." 

"Right, so what will your order be today?" Supplier asked, sitting next to the only table in the room. 

"Almost the usual. I need to provide for Shadow Collective needs. I'll need a good amount of weapons and ammos, and maybe a couple of servant droids for my way back." Maul sat across the table, still smiling about something on his mind. 

"And by a couple ya mean?" 

"About 25... no, all 30. I've only got unsightly cargo ship with me. I'm here for the weapons and ammo mostly. I'll need to provide for..." Maul took nearby data-pad, and wrote down a number, passing it to the other.

"Alright, my boy. That will be..." Supplier started counting up. Maul took his time to glance at the rebels once again, stopping his look on the one who interested him the most. 

 

Young boy with hair of blue colour was staring down at the floor, close to his friends. 

"Is he staring at... all of us?" Ezra's voice had trembling hope within it. That sith lord couldn't possibly still be obsessed with him.  

"Ezra, stay calm. We've learned by now, that Supplier won't let anyone harm his "properties" easily. You don't have to worry about him killing us." Older blind man tried to reassure him.

"Being killed is the least of my concerns..." younger one whispered under his breath. His head was making up scenarios, and every single one was worse than other. 

 

The Supplier finished his countings. 

"And that will be..." he passed the data-pad over to Maul, "That is including discount, for you are one of my favourite customers, my boy." 

"That number does seem generous of you, but I'm willing to pay the full price today" Maul shrugged with a smile, then stood up and walked to the other side of the room, his eyes closed. 

"I'm flattered to be one of your favourites, Supplier. Truth be told, you too are the favourite supplier of mine. My only, too." He stopped, looking down at the scared gang, now so close to him. "So I believe it won't sound too selfish of me, if I'll order one last cherry on top of my order. 

  
_A blueberry rather,_ he thought to himself, but didn't voice it. 

"Knew you'd ask for it," Supplier smiled, approaching him, "So, let me take a guess - which one. The older Jedi, innit? Wanna bring him to the Dark Side with ye, or something?" 

"Take another guess." Maul kept his eyes on Supplier alone, to avoid giving hints. 

"Huh... Ah, indeed. The Mandalorian. Of course you'd want to collect your people around." 

"Sounds a little romantic, but no." 

"...The beast? Oh, you dirty-" 

"Miss again." Zabrak turned his head just in time to catch Ezra's hateful glare on himself. He knew there was fear hidden behind the put-on hatred. 

"The boy? My boy, Maul, you're losing a great deal here! He hardly knows how to hold a lightsaber. This weakling won't last on the battlefield for too long, he's too stubborn to be a servant either." 

"Then count it as my help to you" he turned back to The Supplier, "I'll pay double any price you name, for the boy you'll have, honsetly, no luck selling otherwise."

Supplier rubbed his chin, considering his options, then asked, one last time just to clarify. 

"Why though? Why this boy?"

"He's got pretty eyes" Maul replied without taking his look away from The Supplier.

"Huff, alright. Anything for you, my boy." 

"Oh no..." Ezra's pointless protest went by unnoticed. 

"What will the final price be?" 

"Know my generosity. He's yours for free." Maul reached his hand for the Supplier's, saying formal words of gratefulness. 

"I'd still like to make this official. You know, with papers and all." 

"No problem, will do. Do you want him written in as what? Slave, servant, a pros-" 

"We'll talk about that with the papers in front of us. Thank you, my friend. You can always count on my help." 

The two men left the room, leaving the gang with droids watching them. 

 

"Kanan..." Ezra stuttered, not sure how to voice his thoughts at the moment. 

"Ezra, it will be fine" Kanan was lying through his teeth, "You know we'll break free. Wherever he'll take you, we'll find you and get you back in no time. Just..." Words caught up in his throat. He knew he had to say a horrible thing to assure safety of the boy he grew so attached to.

Ezra leaned closer to his Jedi mentor, whispering, "I'm scared". 

"Everything will be fine, just..." He had to say that aloud now, "You will have to... We'll need you to behave for him." 

Ezra rose back up so fast he almost hit Kanan's jaw on his way up. Their eyes would have met, if Kanan wasn't blind, perhaps.

"What?!" 

"Listen, untill we can find you, we... you need to... get his trust. I mean, he needs to believe, that you believe that you're not escaping him anytime soon. Then, when the time to rescue you comes - it will be easier for us, since he'll be less prepared for it. You've got to make sure he doesn't suspect a thing. And you've got to stay safe and well too." 

Every rebel agreed with Kanan's made up plan, trying hard to convince Ezra it was going to be exactly like it. 

Meanwhile, the security droids recieved some orders. They picked Ezra up by shoulders and led out. 

The boy gave one last look at his space family. He only felt bad he couldn't hide his tears from them. 


	2. Tame In No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if anyone wonders [here’s](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7fef6e60afd36a722fadf4005340a5ba/tumblr_inline_oilsx8SSMZ1s5rp7c_500.png) what The Supplier looks like.  
> Thank you for being interested!

The droids led the boy to an unsightly cargo ship. Maul was there, shaking The Supplier's hand with a look full of gratefullness and victory. He was holding some papers tightly, seems like they meant a lot to him. Droids stopped nearby and pushed Ezra towards the two. He would have fallen over, but Maul grabbed him up by the hand in time, and held up, close to himself. 

"Thank you once again, my good friend, for finally putting things in their righteous places in the universe." Maul looked at Ezra during last part of his sentence. 

"My boy, may that force power thing help you. And good luck with that... haha, good luck with that toy. Anytime, my boy." With that Supplier left, his droids following. 

Maul led Ezra through the ship, to the small, seperate room. The boy noted to himself - the ship was too full of armed droids to attempt escape so early. He could feel the ship take off, and the view in the room's window confirmed that the ship did fly up.

"Autopilot" Maul answered unasked question, then took his lightsaber out. The boy winced away at first, but soon realised Maul only did so to free his hands. 

"I'd rather have you wear that collar for a while longer" he noted. 

"Scared I will beat you and escape too soon?" The boy asked, rubbing at his now freed wrists.

"No, scared that you'll get yourself hurt" zabrak clarified.

"I wouldn't hurt myself with Force." 

"I know. I'm afraid I would." Maul said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I have spent too long searching you, apprentice, I can't allow losing you again. Now it's either you stay with me willingly, or... Actually, I'd hate to bring your alternative up." 

Ezra shruddered, and took a step back.

"Please do not assumed I want to hurt you. I'd hate for such need to come. I have told you before, I'm only after your trust." 

"Well, leaving me no choice doesn't really make you seem any more trustable to me." The boy reasoned, taking a good look at his surrondings, yet not turning his back on the monster in the room.

"I understand." For a second, there seemed to be sincere symphaty in his words, "But it's you, who've left me no choice. Would you have ever even considered joining me on your own?" 

"May be there was a good reason why I didn't want to. A good amount of reasons..." 

"Like other rebels? Of course, I understand why they were a problem. Before. " Maul underlined, just in kind the kid missed the past tense, "They have rooted within your soul. Those needless weeds... Their safety would forever be your concern. Now it doesn't have to be." 

Maul made few steps towards Ezra, who, unfortunately, had nowhere to back up to in such a small room. Maul put his hand on boy's shoulders. 

"Ezra, you are mine by all laws in our Universe. You have been, since the moment I've met you, back on Malachor. It saddens me, " this was sincere, "Saddens, that I only had to get it written on papers, to have the power to keep you. But the deed is done. You're at my will, apprentice. You're mine." He retrieved his hand, and Ezra made the quietest sound of relief. It was unfortunate timing, that made it seem as if he sighed at zabrak's words. He was just sighing about his personal space. 

Maul crossed his hands behind his back, "You're staying with me, and despite everything, I have my hopes set for that you won't feel like a caged bird with me. At least not all the time. Let that sink in." He turned around to leave the room, passing the doorframe he added, "Dinner at seven." Then left. 

Ezra slowly slid down to the floor.

 

What now?

First things first, Ezra tried out the collar on his neck. It wouldn't come off without someone opening its lock with needed Force movements. But whenever Ezra would try to use Force - it would zap him lightly. He didn't want to find out how hard it can zap, and stopped using it. He noted to himself, that not using Force included not being able to connect with Kanan through their shared Force bond. 

Second things second, he looked around the room he was in, inspecting it better. It was bigger than his room on the Ghost, but it was hard to feel the difference, since most of said room was filled with locked boxes. 

There was some sort of soft blanket and pillow on the ground. Calling it a bed felt disrespectful towards the bedkind, but it was still better than nothing, thus probably deserved a chance as a bed. 

There were no air vents to crawl through, but the boy had noted - he wasn't really locked in there either. The door was open. 

Ezra stayed in the room. 

 

At seven he went out to inspect the ship better, and to get something edible too. He hoped a zabrak's understanding of "edible" wasn't too far from that of humans. 

Luckily, it wasn't. The ship was small enough for Ezra to easily find the "dinning room" - a place where same locked boxes were arranged to form table and chairs. On said "table" Maul served relatively nice dinner for the two. The boy took a seat.

"I wonder what purpose do all those" Ezra pointed around, "boxes have, if they do have one, that is." 

"Indeed they do," Maul didn't look away from whatever sort of meat he had on his plate, "it's mostly ammunition and weapons for my people. Don't worry apprentice, you will have enough time to learn about the Shadow Collective."

This sounded familiar to Ezra, but he choose other word to make a note about. 

"Still calling me an apprentice? I though you'd want to call me... whatever did you get The Supplier to write me in as. What was it though? Am I a slave or a servant? I probably have a right to know that at least."  

"That information is useless for you, because I don't consider you either. You are here to be my apprentice. A b... a friend, if you will. The papers are solely to ensure you won't escape me." Maul took a sip of his tea, "You know, at first The Supplier advice to mark you with my initials for better assurance."

"'Mark' as in...?"

"As in he wanted to burn my name somewhere on your skin."  Ezra shivered at the thought. 

"He... he does seems rather out of morals." 

"A rough life, probably." 

"My family will break free from him" Ezra remembered Kanan's advice of behaving, but in his current situation he felt so intimidated by zabrak's words, he had to throw something sassy back in reply, "They will come kick your butt, and save me." 

Ezra's words probably would have alarmed Maul in other circumstances, or at least would prompt a grumpy reply, if it wasn't for the fact that he was dipping a piece of bread in his tea as he spoke.

Maul watched, fascinated, then copied the action. It didn't taste too bad, he noted. Exotic, even. Could use some butter. 

"I have no orders for you, so you can go to sleep whenever you want to, Ezra. Or stay up and chat, we can do that too. We'll arrive in 4 hours." With that, the dinner-tea-party was over. 

Ezra didn't take the offer. He chose to lay on the "bed" in his "room", thinking about his latest life events.

Maul had him caged. Officialy caged. Yet no lies, he at least attempted to get the boy to trust him. He either did, or at least has pretended to have pity for him (which would probably work differently if Maul wasn't also the cause of this pitiful situation). He hoped that this would make him seem more of a "nice person" to Ezra. If that really was his plan, he surely had no idea how "being nice" worked at all. In Maul's mind, it was considered a good thing - to _not_ cause as much pain as he actually could. 

It was terrifying to think about. Despite everything, Ezra would have to play along his twisted game for the time being, following Kanan's hints.

Kanan, how are you out there? Will you come to save your adopted padawan, or will it turn out that you, and other rebels, are the ones in need of help? 

Perhaps next day will give an answer.

 

Ezra fell asleep. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Ezra fell asleep, Maul could tell. He didn't know why it was still one-sided, but he knew he had developed some sort of connection with the boy. Ezra's anger, fear, longing - he could tell when they occupied boy's mind. 

Maul stayed awake in his room, sitting up in a meditating position. There was something he couldn't yet explain to himself. Some sort of call, or a voice rather. A silent voice that lately has been telling him what to do. Same voice used to repeatedly tell him "Find Ezra, find Ezra, find Ezra" before. Now it spoke quieter, but still would repeat in determined tone, "Keep him close, keep him safe, protect him, keep him close..."

It never spoke in words, but Maul knew exactly what it said. What it made him feel. All in his subconscious... 

In his mind, Maul questioned if having those feelings meant that he was finally experiencing hope - something that he has dreamt of feeling for a long time now, but always feared to allow himself to. What if he did put his hope in something - and it would end up stabbing him in the back? What if Ezra... 

No, no it will never be like that. Maul lied to himself, because he prefered to believe he did not put his hopes in the boy. Just in kind.

It's horrifyingly easy to lie to someone, but it's unbelievably hard to lie to yourself and believe it.

Had Ezra ever faced anything like that? What dilemmas and worries were occupying his mind at the moment? Maul decided he would investigate his mind some other time. 

Be it subconscious or no, Maul knew he needed that boy in his life, all for the greater purpose. 

 

The little voice in his head wasn't hope or conscience.

 

It was Fate. 

 


	3. Shadow of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually that's such a dramatic title for a chapter - "Shadow of the Past". I could write a whole differnt novel named like that. I'm pretty sure I've heard it somewhere too.

  _It's an endless corridor filled with locked doors. Only one of them has light shining through - the one in the very end of it. Everytime I start to think I'm making it out of here - I'm back at its beginning. It's so dark in here, and I am so scared. It's so dark, but... Not too cold._

_Weird. I'd expect such a place to be cold, it already had sent shivers down my spine. But it's moderate temperature in here._

_It's getting warmer even. I can feel it. I can't see it, but I know It's around me. That warmth reaches for my heart. It feels so calm and soothing. So pacified..._

_I'm suddenly so close to the door that has lights coming out of it. The warmth is helping me._

_The warmth wants to go inside the bright room too. It's locked. I am the key._

_It wants to help me, it pleads for my trust, and I..._

_Is... Is that you, Kanan?_

_I look back, I see my space family, back in the dark part of the corridor. I rush to them._

_Suddenly it's really cold. Warmth doesn't follow me, it calls me back. It wants to go forward._

_But my family... But the warmth... But me... I'm..._

_I am dreaming._

 

The boy woke up to the sight of dark figure sitting next to his "bed" in a mediating pose. A moment later the figure jerked, looking Ezra straight in the eyes. Maul's look was emotionless, may be just slightly disappointed.

"What was that?" The boy asked, raising up on his elbows, "What do you have to do with it?" 

"Your mental barriers are strong and well protected, I can tell you that." He smirked, "That's good enough for you, even if it means I can't get past them either. It means you are very strong deep within, Ezra" 

"Well, thanks- wait, you tried to get into my mind?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Why not?" Maul shrugged, letting the point of Ezra's question fly over his head completely. 

"Oh, well, I don't know," Ezra's sarcasm was on, "May be because my mind is my own property?" 

"Just like you are my property. And everything that comes with you too." The zabrak smirked at him.

"Then problems that come with me will be yours to deal with too." Ezra crossed his arms, trying to look angry. 

"I'm always here for you to talk with me about it." Maul began, but moment later realized Ezra might have meant something else. He still meant what he said. 

What could Ezra reply to that? That what he meant to say was "I will cause you so much trouble you'll regret picking me up", to someone who just said he's here for him? No, hate is hate, but impolitness is too much. 

Maul rose up, "We'll be arriving soon. We'll get you a new dressing, and... wait, did The Supplier give you your weapon back?" 

"As you can tell by the fact that I'm still here, and you're still not impaled by it - he didn't." Ezra's turn to smirk came.

"My bad, I was so in hurry to leave, he must have forgotten. We'll get you new one then. If you want anything else, let me know." 

"I want my family back." Reply came out before he thought about it, "My space family."

"Haha, really funny," zabrak replied in monotone voice, rolling his eyes, "Anything affordable?" 

The boy thought for a moment, sincerely considering if there was anything that he wanted.

"Loth-cat plush" He didn't mean it, he was probing the possibilities. 

"Then you shall have it. Now get ready, we'll land soon."

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was a wonderful city. Or at least so it looked from far. It seemed pretty technically advanced too, Ezra could swear he'd seen people flying around with jetpacks. The streets looked clean, and every person he managed to see - humans mostly - had short light hair and skinny clothes. Despite the metal looking streets, there were trees planted here and there. Those people seemed to care about fauna as much as they cared for their hair. 

It was a wonderful city, and the ship flew right over it. 

 

The ship landed in a big camp in the forest, far from the city. The camp seemed to be well secured. Before they left the ship, Maul told Ezra to stay by his side the whole time. So, expectedly, the first thing Ezra did once the door opened - was to attempt an escape. 

He was brought to the biggest tent of the camp by few guards moments later. 

The big tent had a round table in it's middle, with holograms of the town they just flew by, and some other unfamiliar places. Maul was dealing with the content of his data-pad, when the guards stepped in. He didn't have to look at them to know what - or rather _whom_ \- they have brought in. The guards pushed the boy forward to sit down in front of him. 

"Sir Maul, we found this rascal running around our camp grounds. What shall we do with him?" 

"Leave him be, that's my rascal. Get back to your posts now. Ezra," Maul was not surprised in the slightest, "Have you learned anything new during your escape attempt, apprentice? Have you taken a good look around the camp?" 

"You have well trained guards. A lot of well trained guards - that's what I've learned. And no, I still have no idea where are we."  

"Welcome to Shadow Collective headquarters, formerly known as Deathwatch's camp. That's where we are now." 

"Shadow Collective?" This name told Ezra a whole lot of nothing. 

"My people, and the most powerful underground alliance in the galaxy too." 

"Are those guys like gangsters or more like mafia?" Ezra didn't seem impressed.

"They're remorseless and well trained killers and assassins. They're shadows that follow you around, but ready to strike at anytime..." 

"Since they're shadows - do they disappear during midday?" The boy giggled at his own joke. He expected it to fly over zabrak's head yet again, but this time Maul actually smiled at the comparison. 

"Nice one. You're not wrong, we do come out at night mostly. You will have a chance to witness us at work. But by now, I'll need you to stay down. I have some archives to look through. That and another thing will delay any potential missions for us."

"I see, and the other reason being..?" Young one tilted his head. 

"I have yet to warn everyone in the camp that they should not cut your hands if they catch you pickpocketing them." Ezra laughed at it, of course given chance, he'd like to pickpocket people around. But he also realized Maul probably wasn't kidding. 

"So what can I do now?" He sincerely wondered.

"Stay close to me, Ezra. Then you can do anything." 

 

In the end of the day, Maul really did have had a lot of papers to go through, a couple of boring meetings to attend to, and probably some other boring stuff, Ezra didn't really pay attention. Maul gave him some connection-limited device and headphones, long before he started really catching up on Shadow Collective's deals. The device with music and some old-school games kept Ezra occupied well, he didn't even mind that he had to stay by Maul's side this whole time. 

 

Only at night time, Maul led him to a different tent - seemed like this one was meant to be personal residence - and suddenly said he had to leave the boy alone for a while. The guards prevented Ezra from leaving the tent himself, not even bargaining or lies helped him. 

Maul returned within a hour, he seemed to be very glad. He handed Ezra something tightly wrapped in today's newspapers. 

The boy unwrapped it as zabrak watched his expression with fascination. It seemed unreal to Ezra at first, but then he realized, as he held up a Loth-cat plush - that Maul simply kept his word. Zabrak smiled even wider, when Ezra, although cautiously, hugged the plush toy. Enemy's present or not, it still made him feel a bit better. 

"Are you so glad because you've made me happy?" Ezra asked, noticing the smile zabrak kept on the whole time. 

"Well, that too. You see, the plush is for you to be happy about. It's the newspaper that made me happy today. But I am no less glad to see you happy..." 

This statement slightly alarmed Ezra - what sort of news would make Maul happy? Young one took a closer look at the newspaper. 

_" Breaking news! The grand mafioso's secret supply base has been discovered!"_

By reading into the article, the boy figured that The Supplier's undercover blew. The mysterious man was not found, but all the supplies he gathered - including living slaves - has been found and...

" _Confiscated by the Empire until further notice_ ". 

Ezra felt reality crumble down on him, "T-they couldn't have... There's... No, there's no way they would get caught so easily! This article means nothing. I know my family, they are probably already free, and on their way here to s-save me..." 

"Oh, please! Let them come here then, I don't mind. In fact, if they do happen to show up - we'll show them a warm welcome - a whole firework of lazers, all for their ship solely!" 

Ezra tore the newspaper to little shreds to underline his disbelief. Maul only rolled his eyes, still keeping the smile on, "Time should tell. By now, let's prepare to sleep. I've had an awfully long day," zabrak reached his hand for the boy's shoulder, "But I'm glad." 

He didn't finish what he wanted to say. He realized it wasn't the right time, because boy's mind was still occupied by his family only. And with that, Ezra still had little to no idea - why exactly Maul was so determined on keeping him. 

From this Maul concluded, that saying "I'm glad that in the end of the day, you are here with me" wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. 

Sincerely, Maul searched support for himself from Ezra. But he knew he would have to provide it first. And he knew the boy would need a lot of it. 

 

Maul could never really put it into words, but ever since the first time he met Ezra - he knew their paths have crossed forever. Deep inside, he has considered few times, that may be, ripping Ezra like that from his past life, just may be, might have been a bit cruel. But he couldn't help it. 

He was a Fate's tool, helping some great history achive it's goal. 

There was something to be done or to happen between them, and neither knew what. For one thing that Maul knew for sure - Ezra was now here for him, and he is now here for Ezra. 

Reassurance, support - it's all something worth living for. 

 

Ezra didn't sleep well that night, neither next few. He waited, waited for the Rebels to come and bring him back the life, where everything was simple. 

Maul never said anything about them again, never asked Ezra why would he stay up late at night, starring into the starry night sky in the window. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Many moons passed by.

One of those nights, Ezra didn't sleep at all. He spent the whole night sitting down next to the open window, hugging the gifted plush toy close. If someone was to sit next to him, they would hear the boy whisper under his breath: "Tonight or never". The stars shined bright. 

 

Ezra still sat moveless, when Maul put a blanket around him in the morning. Neither he moved or protested when zabrak sat down next to him with a box of tissues, and attempted to wipe the trails of tears from boy's face. Finally, Ezra looked at him, expecting to see a look full of gloat and triumph.

But instead he saw worry and sympathy. 

And with that Ezra finally broke apart. 

He gave up what beliefs he's held against Maul, and leaned closer, in search for support and pity. And he found them. 

Whatever has happened with his former space family - were they executed, did they break free and just couldn't find him, or did they give up at all? - Ezra knew they weren't coming back for him. 

So knew Maul. He found no pleasure in this victory - he hated to see the boy cry again. Yet he felt blessed, when Ezra searched for support from him. He hugged the boy back, as if holding him close to his hearts would "protect" the boy from the cause of his tears. He knew how absurd this was, yet couldn't help, but hold Ezra close, wishing better for him. His hands slowly moved across the boy's back in soothing manner, as he whispered words of reassurance for him. It wasn't going to be easy, and he did have a lot of worry for the boy, but at least he knew Ezra wasn't going to deal with this alone. 

_Yes, that's right, Ezra. Embrace your Fate - embrace our Fate. This is how it should have always been. I'm here for you, don't cry, my boy. You're safe with me. Everything is going to be alright._

 

That day Maul took the Force-collar off Ezra. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Few days passed by in silence, full of numbness and so little of hope.  

Ezra wanted nothing more, than to find a new hope for himself. Spending all his time with Maul sort of limited his choice, but it was zabrak's behavior that established it. Maul never gloated about his victory - instead he tried his best to make the boy feel better. He never forced his company when Ezra made it clear it was unwanted. But when the boy allowed it - that's when he'd do his best. 

"It's your fault" the boy told him once, "If you hadn't seperated us-" 

"You might have been gone by now. And what would I be to live for then?" 

"What are you to live for? What about ME? Have you thought of me and my needs?"

"Of course I did. I promise I can make a wonderful life for you here."

"I don't kriffing need it!" The boy grabbed his plush toy from nearby, and threw it at the zabrak fiercely, "Without my family..." 

Maul caught the toy, calmly examining if it was whole and unscratched, "I understand your pain, Ezra. That's why I'm saying - we can fulfill for each other what we both lack. Something we both lost".

Ezra was about to protest, when the meaning of his words caught up to him. 

"Both?" 

"The sith..." Zabrak stared at the floor, clearly remembering something. Something clearly unpleasant, "All the power I've had, and then all the Family I've ever found... They took everything, and left me alone and isolated, left me to suffer for years. Against my will, I was taught to live hopeless..."

He moved his empty gaze to the plush toy. The image he would see so often nowadays - Ezra hugging the cat - came up in his mind. This was ridiculous, but he hugged it too. He will never admit it, but it did, just a little bit, made him feel calmer, even though he didn't understand why. Maul didn't notice when the boy approached him. 

"I didn't know." 

"May be you're right," Maul reached the toy for the boy to take back, "May be I did act egoistically towards you. But, Ezra..." The boy noticed his voice was trembling, last part came out in half a whisper, "I've had no choice. I was so scared, I... I don't want to be alone. It's worse than death, and I fear it..." 

Ezra grabbed his toy from his hands, but instead of hugging the loth-cat, moved closer and hugged the zabrak. 

"I understand. That's what I fear too, and that is my problem now, but" Ezra raised his head to look Maul in the eyes, just to make sure the worry was still there, and that it was never an illusion, "now that you voiced it, I... I see it now. I'm so focused on my loss the whole time, I didn't realise you were having the same thing going on in your soul. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"Tell you what? That I was having a void-" 

"-consuming you from inside, struggling your soul with fear, and just wishing for someone to understand you." 

"That exactly. Exept I've been like that for many years now. How did you manage to voice it so accurate?" 

"I just voiced what I felt." Ezra replied unsure, he could have swore he felt some inner voice tell him those words. Must have been something related to the Force. "What we feel, I guess?"

"Isn't it ironic?" Maul almost smiled, his nerves suddenly felt weak, "We're just two longing voids, searching fulfilment and support." 

"It is. You know, when you put it this way... May be you're right, that we were meant to help each other? I- I mean, we both don't have any family left to lose... but to gain? Not that there's many choices left - so we might as well give it a chance. Both of us." The boy felt two strong hands lock behind his back. Those hands have strangled, hurt, and killed so many livings before. But now they clung to the boy like to a lifeline. He hugged back, neither said anything else. 

It truly was what both of them needed - to find comfort in each other. Maul had wished for it, even prayed during his time on Malachor, that he'd get one last chance to find and keep a family. He asked for help, and next thing he knew - Ezra was there, next to him. Unsure and wary, but so full of potential. And so full of love too. This little angel... 

And Ezra, at this point, remembered what he had learned well through his life: Beggars can't be choosers.

 

No use in bargaining now.


	4. Four Times Ezra Recieved a Message...

~ ~ ~

 

"Why are you crying?" 

"I... Don't ask me, can you please just... j-just hold me? Hold me like you mean it."

"Of course, of course. Shhh, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you."

A minute of awkward silence followed. 

"I actually don't know why I'm crying. But I just woke up feeling so... weak with my emotions. It's stupid, right?" 

"Not at all. It's all ok. We're here, we're safe, there's nothing for you to cry about. You're going to be alright."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"I've heard that."

"What?"

"Through the bond."

"What bond?"

"Our bond."

" _What_ bond?"

"Our Force bond. I've heard that through our Force bond." 

"...We have one?" 

"Have been for past few months but thank's for noticing."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"You've overslept for your training, apprentice."

"Are you going to give me detention for it?" 

"No. Just stating. Are you hungry?" 

 

~ ~ ~

 

"I believe it's the middle of the night on this planet." 

"I know, uh... but... well, it's cold today." 

"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" 

"No, that's not... can I... can you please..."

"Did you have a dream terror?" 

"...They're called Nightmares where I'm from. But... yes." 

One sat up on his bed, providing some space for the other, "Sit down and tell me about it. Is that what you came here for?"

That was exactly it. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Why are there so many sweets on the table today?"

"An anniversary today. It's been one whole year." 

"One whole year of what?" Ezra asked, sitting down at the table.

"...She is one year old today." Maul answered, pointing at the loth-cat plush in his hands. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

It's been almost two years now, since Fate has made the two walk one path. Ezra would still sometimes remember his family, but the memories got more and more blurried as time went on. He didn't have any trust issues with zabrak anymore. Their relationship was pretty much established even. 

At this point they have traveled around the space in various ships that Maul owned, stopping at differend planets for training reasons. Ezra's new weapon - still half-a-gun, now just recrafted with the finest materials of Mandalore - served him well. According to Maul, Ezra was making big improvements. According to Ezra, he was having a lot of fun. 

Because on every planet they stopped at, he would learn something new and fascinating. Or he could simply ask zabrak to tell him some tales of his old days. Zabrak had a passion for telling his tales, and Ezra had sleeping problems, and a habbit of falling asleep while being story told or lectured to. Maul didn't mind that detail at all, in fact - he loved it. He loved being helpful for the boy. Loved providing support and help for once in his life, and Ezra adored recieving. They balanced each other perfectly. 

 

If Fate wanted the duo to happily share a path together - it sure did what it wanted. 

 

 

But it wasn't all that it wanted. Fate had planned more for the two. A feeling stronger, than an apprentice-master relationship. Fate is a trickster. Fate wanted more. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

It has happened few times, before Ezra realized he was recieving some sort of destiny messages at those times.

 

First time got him out of nowhere. Or rather, it got him out of the refresher on yet another one of Maul's traveling ships. He just had walked out of refresher, somehow struggling to figure out how to tie the towel around himself. It was minute later that he realized Maul was in the room with him, and with a scared shriek he covered himself with the towel awkwardly.

"We're passing by a place where we can refill our food supplies for next months" Maul was looking solely at Ezra's eyes, "If there's anything specific you'd like, come to the cockpit, and we'll write that down." With that he left the room. 

Ezra, surely, would rather sit in his room and drown in embarrassment, but the seductive thought of getting to drink his favourite juice for next months won over that. He dressed up and went to see Maul, and ask him about that.

Through the whole time they spoke, either because zabrak had no idea what it meant, or exactly because he knew what the accident meant to Ezra, Maul didn't say a word about it. 

It surprised the boy - how easily the horrible embarrassment feeling he expected to have just... disappeared. As if that common privacy barrier was never there to begin with. 

 

Second time they switched roles. Ezra was walking around the ship, deep in his thoughts. So deep in, he didn't notice when he wondered into previously forbidden locations, untill the droids screamed at him. He would have calmly returned to safety and forgot about it, but they started shooting. 

Not sure where he was going, Ezra ran into the first open door, which turned to be Maul's personal room. It was only slightly bigger than his own. In the middle of it, Maul stood shirtless, deciding what he wanted to put on today. Not that Ezra haven't seen him shirtless before, it's just the situation that made it seem different. A shirtless Maul fighting inquisitors was one thing, but now that he was only redressing at the moment - it was the other. It had all rights to clarify as redressing intrusion.

To avoid any sort of awkward thoughts to slide in his mind, Ezra distracted by explaining his situation to Maul.

"Ah right, those droids have the old programming. I should have reprogrammed them to allow you around the whole ship long ago. My bad." There was visible regret in Maul's voice, "Let's go, they won't shoot you next to me. And besides, you don't really have to fear them killing you. Way back then, they were instructed to shoot at you, but to aim at your legs only. Nothing lethal." 

They walked back together in silence, and once again, Ezra found himself surprised - in the end of the day he still didn't get a single intrusive thought about walking in on his mentor redressing.

 

Third time was special. The ship landed on a rather lonely, yet full of jungles planet. Maul hoped to train Ezra some more on it, show him specific tricks they wouldn't be able to do on the ship.

Somewhen five minutes into the fight, Maul seemed to switch to using Force too much, as he'd either make Ezra glide further away if he came too close, or - gently - throw him away completely. 

During one of those flights Ezra landed on a tree branch, but immediately slid down. His shirt caught up on the thorns, and both could hear ripping sounds.

When Ezra did fall down, Maul was there to catch him in time. It didn't shock Ezra that he almost got injured badly as much, as the fact that his shirt got ripped off. When Maul held him, Ezra realised it was the first time someone was skin-to-skin with his back. And with his chest too, for a second that Maul needed to put Ezra back on his feet, and make sure he's balancing alright.

Ezra spent that evening doing his best to drown out thoughts about it. They weren't intrusive or indecent, but rather... Unconventional.

What could have been the worst possible out come of that? That Ezra would start longing for a touch like that again. For a gentle, trustworthy, warm touch, as he made it up in his head. He knew this was merely an illusion he's made up for himself, and zabrak surely didn't mean it like that. But the thought wouldn't let him go.  _It felt so... Safe._  


And what was the real outcome? The worst one.   

 

Fourth time, Ezra referred to as "the time Maul saved his life". Suprisingly, Maul himself preferred not to mention it as "the time he saved Ezra's life". Anyways, here's the story of the time Maul saved Ezra's life.

It happened months later, on yet another planet, where Maul decided to take time and train his apprentice in the Force-forgotten jungle. One of those times he threw Ezra away into bushes - he watched where he'd do that now. When Ezra returned, after a while he began to complain about unbearable itching where he touched the bush. 

As it turns out, the bush was venomous. It wasn't going to be lethal, for the first five days it is. 

Luckily, they had the needed antidote on the ship. Even more luckily, it was just a healing salve that needed to be rubbed in. 

Unluckily, it needed to be rubbed in. 

Ezra would blame himself a lot, that thought of being scared for his life was so easily moved aside by the constant feeling of Maul's hands having to move around his upper parts. 

"I'm glad I sense no fear in you, Apprentice" came in a quiet voice. He guessed Maul must have been referring to Ezra being poisoned and not fearing for his life. Yet he couldn't help but imagine that this had something to do with trusting the other's hands around his body, and not feeling wrong about it. Not wrong at all.  _What is going on, this is not how I was always told this works..._  


 

Fifth time, Fate might have had as well just told them straight, "This is the life changer". But we understand why Fate didn't do it. 

Because it wasn't a straight thing to say at all.

"That's gay" Ezra thought about the situation they've found themselves in, but didn't voice it. 

"That's awkward" he voiced instead. 

"Doesn't have to be, but if that's your vision of it - that's your choice." Maul replied, folding his armor and putting it aside. 

They've had to arrive to a distant planet for some "very important Shadow Collective meeting", but the only ship avaible was a small cargo one, which lacked much rooms that could clarify as private rooms. In the end there was only one room with a single bed for our duo. 

Once Maul was done preparing his armor for tomorrow, much to Ezra's surprise, he sat down on the floor besides the bed, "You can take the bed, I've slept on the floor before," Ezra still seemed unsure, "I've slept in worse places too, don't worry about it, kid". 

"I'm not a kid" the boy clarified, which was true. Ezra had turned 18 few months ago, "it's just that... I know I'll feel bad if you'll have to sleep on the floor because of me" 

Maul ignored the boy and layed down on the floor meanwhile, holding his head up with his hand, "Is that so?" 

Ezra sat down besides him, "I'll just have to sleep on the floor too, to feel fair."

"Oh no, I'm afraid we can't manage that." Maul sounded worried.

"Why so?" 

"That'll make us both sleep in one place!" There was a second of silence after this line. Just one, until they both laughed at the silliness of the statement, and the whole situation in general. 

"Well, I guess we might as well both sleep on the bed." Ezra finally concluded. 

Ezra layed down first, staying close to the right edge of the bed. Maul got on the left, left side, and whispered, "Goodnight, apprentice." as he turned the lights in the room off. 

"Goodnight Maul." Came in reply. 

Soon, zabrak's breath became louder and even as he seemingly fell asleep, and the boy was left alone with his thoughts.

It's not that he found the situation awkward at all, it was the other reason, that kept the boy so anxious. He had never slept with someone else in one bed before.

Ezra had thought before about things that people do when they share a bed, and came to conclusion long ago - that he didn't want any of that in his life. Not at all. That if he was to ever share a bed with someone one day - his wildest fantasy was for everything to be purely platonic, and in no way sexual. 

The boy rose up and looked over at Maul. _His legs are missing_ , the boy remembered, _everything below his waistband is replaced by the metal_. Even if Ezra would want anything to happen - there was no physical way for it. That thought calmed him down, relatively. 

He layed back down, this time facing Maul. 

Surprisingly, he noticed he was feeling so highly  _calm_ about it. Just laying down and knowing that you're next to someone, who wants to protect you. You're next to someone for whom you mean the world. You're next to someone, who calls you his "new hope". Ezra has learned over the ages - Maul's intentions of protecting and caring for the boy were sincere. 

Often desire to care for the boy and protect him would overpower common sense of being a mentor for Maul. Ezra showed big improvements during his first year of training, it's true. But further on, he seemed to reach certain "his best" point, and moved no further from there. They have both lost count of the times a scheduled training would be consensually ditched for any other activity they wanted instead. Be it a calm walk around the camp, or one of them simply oversleeping. Or be it as little as Ezra's simple phrase, "Do we _have_ to?" it was still enough. 

Their mutual understanding and acceptance was a bless. 

  
_Would Maul consent for a hug?_ , the boy wondered. Would he understand the boy, if he told him about his special feelings? Or would he claim that platonic love does not exist? This was Ezra's current idea of anxiety. 

 

Maul knew what a sleeping person sounds like, it wasn't too hard for him to play it out for Ezra. He almost didn't believe when he kept feeling warmth, curiosity, and longing from the boy through their bond. What did he want this time? For once Maul got worried, that Ezra might have wanted something he could not give to him. All because he was half a man, as they all said.

Deep inside, Maul personally would gladly prefer if they kept it platonic. His wildest fantasy with the boy included falling asleep while hugging him. Falling asleep with the new purpose of his life protected in his hands...

But he wouldn't dare even suggest it, at risk of making Ezra uncomfortable in such a way. In any way.

And Ezra would hate to confuse Maul with his unconventional desires, not to mention his fear of rejection. 

 

Irony, isn't it?

 

Suddenly something clicked between them. 

 

Maul opened his eyes and tilted his head to face Ezra, who didn't seem surprised at all to realize the zabrak wasn't asleep the whole time. Ezra reached his hand, and cautiously, Maul took it in his own, nodding in consent. Then Ezra moved over closer, settling into safe embrace. 

Finally.

This felt right. This felt _safe_. This felt consensual and perfectly enough for both of them. 

It was now that Ezra realized - there was no one else in the world, who would be this perfect for him, besides Maul himself. 

It was now that Maul realized, that happiness _does_ exist in the world, and his happiness' name is Ezra. This was exactly what he needed in his life ages ago.

What both of them needed - not any sort of love, but this other, pure and unconventional feeling of mutual safety and completeness with each other.

 

And then nothing else in the world existed, but the two of them. 

 

Fate was satisfied. 


	5. ...And One Time He Recieved The Answer.

The morning sun of their destination planet warmed the two through the ship's window.

Ezra woke up to the feeling of Maul running his hand through his hair, playing with it. He kept pretending he was still asleep for a while, until it occurred to him, that zabrak could feel he was awake through their bond. 

 

  
_I don't want to get up yet_.

 

_I understand. You know we can do it again next night. Any night. Any given time._

_This feels right._

_I know._

Ezra finally raised his head up to look Maul in the eyes, as he said aloud, "I'm so glad our paths crossed once, and led us both here. I didn't think anyone would ever understand..." He didn't have to finish.

Maul's hand still caressed his hair lightly, "So am I. I thought I was the only one like that..." 

"Like what?" 

"Into living a life without all _those_ stuff. I was like that before..." He glanced down at his metal legs, Ezra didn't need him to go on to understand, "I knew you would understand... I hoped. Ezra, I'm sorry for all that I've done wrong to you or your... past. But I have a feeling you understand now. This all had to happen, something wanted this, and..." 

"I understand." They boy interrupted, placing his hand over zabrak's mouth, "I don't blame you for the past. I'm just as glad. There is just..." 

"What is it, Ezra?"

"Nothing serious now, but... It's just curiosity. We have been traveling together for years now, and..." 

Maul put his hand on the boy's shoulder, reassuringly, "Just voice it, dear." 

"Well, I know it doesn't matter, but, even after all those years, I still really want to know -  _what exactly_ did you get the Supplier to write me in as?" 

Zabrak stared at him for a moment, considering something, then rose up and turned to the side of the bed, where the night-stand was. He opened it and retrieved a piece of paper that Ezra recognized well. He has seen Maul show it to many aliens before, when they'd ask him about his rights over the boy. 

"At your will, apprentice" Maul reached the folded paper for the boy.

With impatient excitement, Ezra took the paper from Maul's hand, unfolded it and read it.

 

Moment later, zabrak received a loving, yet a rather hard hit with a pillow on his face. Ezra was struggling with laughter, as he kept mercilessly hitting zabrak with it. At some point, the pillow ripped at his horns, making it snow feathers all over their bed. Seeing Ezra happily laughing with feathers in his hair was just too much of a blessing, and Maul joined the laughter, tears running down his face. Tears of happiness. 

He reached to hug the boy, and Ezra hugged him back, still laughing aloud. 

"Idiot... And you got away with that."

 

The unfolded paper that long ago fell to the floor, read:

" _Please play along as if the boy with the hair of blueberry colour next to me is my slave. He is a free man who is in for a surprise in his life_."

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ 

 

 

"Are you sure when we broke free, we should not have had at least checked, Kanan?" 

"What for, Hera? You've seen the newspaper, you've read it aloud too. Maul was gone, and all that belonged to him was confiscated by the Empire. That included _him_ too." 

"I mean, it's not that Supplier could have purposely made fake newspapers for us, right?" Sabine's guess interrupted the two. 

"Yeah, may be he also made another one, that he gave to Maul for Ezra, which said the  _we_ were the ones caught by the Empire?" Kanan put on obvious sarcasm, "That'd be ridiculous." 

"Or masterfully done." 

"That'd be unexpected twist of fate for sure." 

 

It was the latter.

 

 


End file.
